There have been known analyzers each including a detection portion for detecting a specified component in a sample.
This type of detectors includes a detector for detecting absorbance of a specified component (for example, a liquid chromatographic detector of Patent Document 1).
However, the detector of Patent Document 1 directly detects absorbance for analyzing a component and thus has difficulty in improving analytical precision.
Namely, in order to directly detect absorbance, an intensity ratio (transmittance) before and after transmission through a sample is required, and thus it is necessary to set a long optical path for light transmitted through the sample so that an intensity ratio to be detected is increased for improving analytical precision.
In order to extend the optical path, it is necessary to increase the sectional area of a passage of the sample or change the irradiation direction of light with respect to the flow passage. However, such a change in design becomes a large scale and is restricted by limitations on the space in an apparatus and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-149135